


Sweet Impossible Blossom

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: In another world, in another time, Carolina and York take a walk in a park.There are days we live as if death were nowhere in the background;from joy to joy to joy,from wing to wing,from blossom to blossom toimpossible blossom, to sweet impossible blossom...(From "Blossoms", by Li-Young Lee)





	Sweet Impossible Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legendaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/gifts).



York stood at the edge of the seawall, staring down into cloudy brown water, watching for a twitch, a flick, any sign of life at all in the weeds.  Nothing.  He sighed, turned to Carolina.

 “I don't see anything.  Are you just making this up to mess with me?”  

 “No, just look again. Don't you see it?  It's right… there.”  Carolina bent her knees, leaning carelessly over the edge.  York's mouth twisted, but he followed her finger pointed down to the water.

 “I still don't see it!”

 Carolina sank lower and York fought the urge to grab the back of her shirt, to keep her from falling in.  But as her knee touched the edge of the seawall, there was a spray of water and he saw a fin glisten for a fraction of a second before disappearing.  She rose, turned to look up at him with a grin of satisfaction.  “You saw that, right?”

 “No.”

 “No??”

 “No.  I was blinded by the sun.”

 Carolina’s shoulders sagged with exasperation.  “York, the sun isn't even out.”  She gave a little start as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  

 “It is for me.”

 She blushed at that, turning away as though to hide it, but he could sooner breathe underwater than stifle the delighted laugh she drew out of him.  York took her hand, weaving his fingers through hers, and led her away from the water.

 It was late May, and the spring flowers in the park were starting to look tired.  The tulips were losing their petals, some no more than naked green stems pointing at the sky.  The daffodils looked faded and bulbous, already preparing to go dormant again for the year.  But the trees all had new leaves, and if they weren't all totally green yet, the reds and purples added their own charm to the walk. They passed a stand of trees filled nearly to bursting with white flowers, their petals just beginning to brown with age.  York stopped below them, drawing Carolina around by the hand until they were face to face.  

 The wind gusted and petals engulfed them.  Carolina laughed, closing her eyes against the deluge, and within seconds, her hair was nearly as white as the flower-carpeted ground.  York gently brushed a petal from her cheek.  His hand lingered as her eyes opened, just as another gust dropped a second veil between them and he was seized by a dream so powerful that the real world paled around him.  

 She stood there just the same in his fantasy, but all in white, hair pinned back in lazy curls, with flowers woven into her hair like a crown, white and red both ablaze in the sun.  He was holding her hands, lost in her liquid green eyes, seeing the same love and joy reflected there that must be shining in his own.  York’s heart was pounding and all he could think was _his his his_...and just as powerfully that he is _hers_.  

 “I do.”

 There was a moment of confusion, as York slowly realized the voice wasn't in his dream but from her, the real Carolina, standing in front of him, with his hand still resting on her cheek.  She smiled.  “That's what you were thinking about, wasn't it?”  York’s stomach dropped, filled with the irrational fear that she could read his thoughts.  “I can read your mind, you know.”  All thinking ground to a halt at that, mind suddenly blank, panic locking his up his joints so he couldn't move as she reached out.  “I can read them so plainly on your face. Here-,” one finger pressed to his forehead, then trailed down over the bridge of his nose to finally rest on his lips, “ -and here.”  Carolina raised herself up on her toes, gently pressing her lips to his, then pulled back, eyes soft with unshed tears and love.  

 The panic fled in a rush and he pulled her to him again, embracing her as though he never means to let go ( _and he won't, ever, never again_ ). She wraps her arms around his neck with the same abandon, lost in the kiss, lost in the future that they never dared dream they might have.  Passersby turned to stare as the kiss went on, but they stood unaware, uncaring, while the white trees gave their blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> For Legendaerie, with my thanks for so much.


End file.
